Schwache Momente
by Miss Perenelle
Summary: Es war wie ein Stich ins Herz. Sie wandte den Blick ab und fuhr sich ärgerlich über die Wange. Aufrecht sitzen, Kinn hoch, sagte sie sich. Sie wollte nicht, dass man sie so schwach sah.


_Das Harry-Potter-Universum samt sämtlicher Charaktere gehört Mrs. Rowling. Meins ist nur der Plot. Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen bestehenden Fanfictions __sind mir nicht bewusst und, falls doch vorhanden, unbeabsichtigt. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Schwache Momente**

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll, warm und stickig. Gryffindor hatte am Nachmittag den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen und das wurde bereits seit einigen Stunden ausgelassen gefeiert.

Harry hatte den Schnatz mithilfe eine spektakulären Manövers gefangen, über das er sich mit Ron schon unglaublich oft unterhalten und dessen Namen Hermine trotzdem schon wieder vergessen hatte. Jetzt tanzte Harry mit Ginny. Gelegentlich konnte man die beiden für wenige Augenblicke zwischen den anderen erspähen, bevor sie wieder in der Masse verschwanden. Es sah nicht aus, als ob sie sich so schnell wieder loslassen würden. Sie tanzten eng umschlungen und strahlten Glück und Liebe aus.

Ron hatte seit einigen Wochen eine Freundin - irgendeine blonde Viertklässlerin mit perfekten Maßen, aber nichts im Kopf. Und Hermine hatte überrascht festgestellt, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Sie wusste, sie war in Ron verliebt gewesen. Und sie wusste auch, dass er das erwidert hatte. Doch sie waren beide zu ängstlich gewesen, um an ihrem Verhältnis etwas zu ändern. Ihre Freundschaft, das goldene Trio, war ihnen so viel wert, dass sie sie nicht mit einer Romanze aufs Spiel hatten stellen wollen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie sich später wieder getrennt hätten? Dann wäre diese Verbundenheit, das Vertrauen, die Unbeschwertheit ihnen vielleicht unwiederbringlich abhanden gekommen.

Ron hatte seine Freundin vor etwa einer halben Stunde, nachdem sie vorher schon in irgendeiner Ecke ausgiebig geknutscht hatten, mit in seinen Schlafsaal genommen. Seitdem hatte Hermine ihn nicht mehr gesehen und rechnete vor dem nächsten Morgen auch nicht mehr damit.

Hermine saß in einem Sessel, ein Glas Kürbissaft in der Hand, und ließ ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie viele Pärchen sich innerhalb Gryffindor zusammen gefunden hatten. Kaum jemand war allein gekommen. Diejenigen, die keine Beziehung führten oder deren Partner in einem anderen Haus war, standen in Grüppchen zusammen und tranken Butterbier - etwas anderes alkoholisches gab es an der Schule nicht - oder tanzten mit Freunden. Und wie sie so ihre Mitschüler beobachtete, überkam sie plötzlich eine unfassbar schmerzhafte Einsamkeit. Jeder hatte irgendwen. Nur sie war allein. Selbst ihre beiden besten Freunde verbrachten ihre Zeit lieber mit ihren Freundinnen - und sie konnte ihnen das ja nicht einmal zum Vorwurf machen!

Es war wie ein Stich ins Herz. Sie wandte den Blick ab und fuhr sich ärgerlich über die Wange, als eine einzelne Träne sich aus ihrem linken Auge stahl. Aufrecht sitzen, Kinn hoch, sagte sie sich. Hermine, die starke, vernünftige Vertrauensschülerin - sie wollte nicht, dass man sie so schwach sah. Doch es achtete sowieso niemand auf sie.

Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, ging sie nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. War es zu viel verlangt, sich zu wünschen, dass sie jemanden finden möge, der sie liebte wie sie war und den sie lieben konnte? Einfach glücklich in seinen Armen sein konnte? Er würde sie zärtlich berühren, ihr wunderschöne Nebensächlichkeiten ins Ohr flüstern, sie alles vergessen lassen. Unbewusst ließ Hermine ihre Hand über ihren Körper wandern., berührte sich selbst, während sie sich vorstellte, was sie nicht hatte. Sie war ganz still. Sie stöhnte nicht, das tat sie nie, wenn sie masturbierte. Auch nicht, als der Orgasmus sie einholte und sie zuckend erbebte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Gefühl der Lust wieder abgeklungen war. Und zurück blieb wieder nur Einsamkein, doch diesmal hatte sie nicht mehr die Kraft, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.


End file.
